


Girl's best partner in crime

by providing_leverage



Series: Season 15 made me do it [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but it's very glossed over, he's there only for plot, there's technically a dead guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Claire looks down at Artemis and Kaia cuddled up on the floor and meets her girlfriends' eyes. A silent understanding like the one that they'd shared when they first met, like when they'd decided they wanted to be hunting partners, passes between them."I always wanted a dog when I was a kid." Claire admits.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Season 15 made me do it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Girl's best partner in crime

**Author's Note:**

> It's been... like a month...since I wrote anything coherent??
> 
> Also, an actual text I sent my friends while writing this: 
> 
> Canon: they had a obvious connection from the start, and it's stated that at least one of them had romantic feelings for the other, both of them are now alive and will retunite but uh... we're not going to show it
> 
> Me: screw that they go on a road trip and are cute and kiss and also get a dog

"You sure this is the right place?" Kaia asks uncertainly as the truck comes to a halt. 

Claire checks the address Dean had texted her again against the mailbox out front. "Yep. Let's go."

They approach the falling apart house with treptition, hands ready to grab for weapons at the first sign of danger and aware that, as far from civilization as they are, no one would hear their screams if they were attacked. There was also zero cell reception.

Claire knocks on the door softer than normally would since it looks like a string wing could blow the whole cabin away. "Hello? Shawn Medlay? We're friends of the Winchester's, they sent us to check on you."

There's no answer. They give it a moment before Kaia takes a couple steps back. Claire takes one, raises a leg, and kicks the door down.

She feels the impact through her heavy boots. The door, fragile as it looks, is stubborn. Another solid kick and it swings open.

Together they enter cautiously, guns in hand and ready for anything. 

Nothing jumps out at them. They find no blood or signs of forced entry (other then their own).

"Someone's been here recently." Kaia observes, frowning at the half eaten sandwich on the kitchen table. It's hard to the touch but not growing any mold yet.

Claire opens the fridge. "Milk's still good. Doesn't expire until tomorrow." Shutting the door, she tucks her gun back into her back waistband. "Maybe he's just out?"

Her girlfriend gives her a look that tells her she's full of shit. "For a couple days? Without his car, which is outside?"

Before Claire can come up with a witty response, they hear it. 

The click of claws against wood. Scratching. A low whine.

They both draw their weapons again and drop into the positions Jody and Dean had drilled them on countless times. Claire on point and Kaia a step behind her, they follow the sounds down a hall.

It's coming from behind the door at the very end. Claire glances over her shoulder, motioning for Kaia to cover her, before taking one hand off her gun.

The door isn't locked and opens easily. They both bring their guns up to-

Nothing.

Just a bedroom. And-

"Oh gosh." Kaia says, covering her mouth.

Claire puts her gun away again. "Guess we found Shawn."

÷÷÷

"A dog?" Sam repeats. 

Claire nods even though he can't see her. "Yep. A dog. Collar says her name's…Artemis."

"Greek godess of the hunt."

"Yeah." Claire digs through her bag until she finds here charger, pluging it into the outlet next to the bed and sitting down. "Luckily there was a motel in town that's pet friendly."

"You brought her with you?" Dean. She must be on speaker phone. 

"We couldn't just leave her there!" The thought makes Claire's shudder.

They'd found the young dog next to the lidless body of her master, whining and pacing. Shawn's weapons had been out but disassembled. It looked like he'd been in the middle of cleaning them when he died.

They'd found no hex bags or anything that indicated an unnatural death. The retired old hunter had died of natural causes in his own bedroom, but the closed door had trapped Artemis in there as well.

The poor dog had been starving and half dead from dehydration when they'd found her. After an hour, once they'd gotton some water and a bit of the dog food found in the kitchen, they managed to get Artemis into the truck so thru could head to town.

"Fair enough. We'll be there in a couple hours. I called a few other Hunter's who Shawn knew and said we'd burn the body tomorrow at sunset. See you then." 

Claire says her goodbyes and hangs up. 

After untying her boots and kicking them off, she flops down on the bed. Kaia went out to grab a pizza and Redbox for them, so she's alone.

"Woof?" 

Well, not technically alone.

Rolling over and propping her head on her hands, Claire stares down at Artemis. The dog laying on the floor next to the bed, stares right back up at her. Claire swears those deep brown eyes look straight into her soul.

"What are we gonna do with you girl?" She whispers, getting only a low whine in return.

÷÷÷

Sam and Dean build the pyre, refusing any help they offer. Two more people arrive an hour before sunset. A woman who used to hunt with Shawn and her husband. 

That makes six, seven if you count Artemis. Claire does.

Afterwards they go back to the motel and drink and tell stories. The ex hunter, Cheyenne, has the most about Shawn since she knew him longest. 

Sam and Dean only met him a handful of times and never actually hunted with the guy, but he'd been a friend of Bobby Singer if not on the best terms with John Winchester. 

After Bobby died and they inherited his contacts, they'd sometimes call to check in with him. When he'd stopped picking up, Dean had called Claire and Kaia who were in the area.

"Heart attack. You don't see that much in our line of work." Cheyenne notes over her third bottle of beer. "Well, if anyone deserved it, it was Shawn."

At the sound of her master's name Artemis, sitting on the floor next to Kaia, perks up and woofs.

"Shh, it's alright." Kaia sooths, rubbing her ears. "Poor thing. She misses him."

Dean, nursing his second beer, says "I think I saw an animal shelter on the ride in. Probably won't open until seven or eight tomorrow."

Cheyenne shakes her head. "I don't think she'd do too well in an animal shelter or any household. She was one of Shawn's, the last he raised. Settling into a normal life live would be as difficult for her as you."

"You're saying she's a hunter?" Sam asks. Cheyenne nods. "Like Bobby's dog Runsfield?"

"Who do you think trained Runsfield? Shawn always had a fondness for dogs. His dad bred them for hunting wildlife and he adapted that training to include hunting our kinda things." Voice turning wistful she stares into the distance. "The two of us and one of his hounds once tracked a couple uh vamps five miles through a swamp in the middle of the night."

Dean nods, impressed. "That would be handy. But I doubt she would like living underground in the bunker most of the time."

They all look to Cheyenne and her husband, Josiah. The man shakes his head, "Oh no, we couldn't. The cats would really not appreciate it."

Claire looks down at Artemis and Kaia cuddled up on the floor and meets her girlfriends' eyes. A silent understanding like the one that they'd shared when they first met, like when they'd decided they wanted to be hunting partners, passes between them.

"I always wanted a dog when I was a kid." Claire admits.

÷÷÷

They get a new truck. Claire's old crappy one had left them stranded on the side of the road on more than one occasion (thanks to lessons from Dean she'd always been able to fix it, eventually) but no matter how hard Kaia had pressed she'd refused to replace it.

But the fact was two young women and a large dog just did not for comfortably in her tiny truck.

A truck that used to belong to the Soux Falls Police Department, bought in an auction, fits their needs a lot better.

Sadly the sirens have to be removed because they are too eye catching (never a good thing for a Hunter) and it's repainted just plain black but. 

It's still perfect.

Two weeks later, weapons and clothes and everything else they need packed into their places, Claire turns the key and listens with a grin as the truck engine roars to life.

"Everyone ready?" Kaia smiles and nods beside her, Artemis barking from the backseat. "Then let's go. Evil better watch it's back, because it's days are numbered."

"Claire, that doesn't even make sense."

"Sure it does."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at Tumblr @highladyofgothamcity if anyone wants to know (I'm bored and lonely pls) if you want to talk SPN (or Criminal Minds because I've watch four seasons in two weeks) (or both because while there are several crossovers all ready there can always be more 👀)


End file.
